


王臣·第五章·诛心

by GuChengjing



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuChengjing/pseuds/GuChengjing





	王臣·第五章·诛心

第五章·诛心

“主子和三爷都没允许奴才上药，奴才不敢擅作主张。”二十廷杖，不算多，刚才换衣服的时候，程砚检查过，只是肿胀了些，没破皮，也没有淤青，手法和刑房里的人有的一拼。  
“这时候倒是懂事了。”一句玩笑，程谕硕起身，程砚将披风给人搭上，跪在地上给人穿袜。程谕硕在书房不穿鞋，这是常年打仗留下的毛病，他需要极度的放松，不能被任何东西束缚。所以书房内常年铺着毛绒地毯，这就给程砚添了很多困扰，首先，地毯上一定不能有渣，要是尖锐物体咯着或者扎到主子，他就是有一百个屁股也不够打的。其次，必须得干净，不能有灰，否则白色袜衣沾了色，也会惹人不快。最后，地毯一定要保暖，寒从脚入，凉气入侵体内，可不是小事。  
由是，书房地毯之下，另有玄机，被置上一层钢板，钢板下隔空出一个矮窄空间，空间不通风，只留一个拳头粗的导管，导管那头是闲置的耳房，由十个家仆负责，每日十二个时辰，不间断的烧炭，将热流导入空间内，以保地毯永远是热的。  
至于干净，程砚又安排了十个仆人，每日王爷上朝的时候，都需要提前沐浴，光.着.身.子入书房，一点一点的擦拭地毯，最后，再从中选取三人，膝行过书房的每一寸地方，但凡有一点硌腿之处，其余七人都会被打入刑房。  
重.刑之下，下人们都不敢有失，这才保证了这些年来，书房从未因地毯出现过问题。  
程谕硕挥手让程砚起身，喝了他又换了一杯的热茶，慢悠悠的往外间去。“商.铺的事，那边办妥了吗。”  
程谕硕口中的那边，指的是北院的二房，程长瞻。程长瞻是程老先生庶出之子，从小没得到什么重视，性格较为阴暗，后来因着母家为商，父母逝后便接管了不少店铺，慢慢的倒也有所起色。只是面上虽说没分房，但钱，却不混着用，各凭本事，各赚各的。  
“没有，这个商.铺的主人，表面上是梁姓，但其根本，是从三品刑部左侍郎，宁准的产.业。”  
“宁准？他缺钱花了？居然开始变卖商.铺了。”程谕硕随手拿了本奏折看着，都是些平淡无奇的琐事，他没空批阅。  
“这得问三爷了。”程谕至手里，有秘密情报网，遍布乾周大地，专门搜集各地情报，由各地负责人整合再向上汇禀，然后按照事情急缓程度，分为赤橙黄绿青蓝紫七种色彩。程砚一边磨墨，一边探头去瞧奏本上的内容。程谕硕并不避他，由着他看，有时候还会问他的意见。看得多了，对于政治上的见解也能说对几分。起先程谕至不愿让他接触这些东西，不过渐渐的倒也放宽了，只是叮嘱再三，祸从口出。  
“去阿至那儿问问情况，不管用什么法子，给你三天时间，不暴露身份的情况下，我要那铺子换主。”  
说的是换主，而不是姓程，意思就是，不能让二房得去，却也必须得拿到自己手里。关键是，还不能暴露身份，程砚觉得，这个主子真是越来越难伺候。  
晚膳用过，程谕硕去了戏楼听曲，程砚没跟着，只身往西院去。西院较为冷清，一来是程谕至后院人数不多，二来也是因为他喜静，太过嘈杂的环境，只会让他不悦。  
轻轻叩响木门，得了允，方才入内。程谕至正在矮几那儿看书，见他来了也没说话，只用手指点了点身前空地。程砚意会，略微红了脸，走到跟前解开腰带，长衫下的亵.裤一泻而落，露出笔直修长的白净双腿。见程谕至没有反应，程砚将底.裤撸到脚踝，背朝着人跪下，双手交叉垫在地上，腰身下伏，面颊下压，贴在手背，整个.后臀撅起，将后.穴完完全全的暴.露在人面前。  
这是西院的规矩，也是他程砚的规矩，受罚前需要晾.臀来保持清醒。  
手指捏住人后.穴.里.夹着的玉件，慢慢抽出，再慢慢顶入。这是枚玉.势，除了各院主子之外，这王府里上到正君，正卿，下到打扫仆子，都需要日日含着玉.势，随时随地供主子检查。戴了便没有问题，若是被查到偷偷取出，那么那人最娇.嫩的地方，便会被打的血肉模糊，行刑的时候，还需要所有人等观刑，于肉体和心灵上，都是极大的折磨。  
“阿砚，从你拜我为先生之时，我便告诉过你，做人不可有傲气，但也绝不可以无傲骨，是，与不是。”  
身后温热的物体进进出出，磨的肠.肉.做.痒，磨的大脑缺血。可程砚不敢求饶，他了解程谕至的手段，要是坏了规矩，今夜就别想熬过去了。使劲儿咬着牙，将一声声即将脱口而出的呻.吟咽回肚子里，揉碎在心口里。“是。”  
“你十三岁那年，仗着大哥教你的那些武功，在街上与一群歹徒拼杀，虽然得了先帝奖赏，但回府之后被我吊在房梁上打了三天三夜，是，与不是。”  
提到此事，程砚猛地夹紧臀肉，那次的痛苦仿佛还在经历，他双手被吊起，双脚被绳子缠着钉在刑架上，每天都是比前一日更重的责罚。他起初不懂，不懂为何别人看来是为民除害的事，到程谕至眼里，却是那么愚不可及。后来他才明白，那是不自量力，若非有暗网的人暗地里相助，只怕他早被歹徒一刀捅死，万劫不复。  
身子一紧，夹住玉.势不能动弹，程谕至抄起手边镇纸对着高高肿起的臀肉便是一下。疼的程砚一声闷哼，这才回话。“是。”  
“五年前，你第一次随我和大哥出征，自告奋勇带兵夜袭敌营，营前出变，我发信号让你撤退，你犯了倔劲，硬要前行，百余名兄弟拼死保你回来，却都折损途中。大哥下令，将你营外军法处置，你被打了两百军棍，体无完肤，五个月没下地一步，是，与不是。”  
“是。”  
“四年前，你随我回乡祭祖，在列祖列宗的坟前，我是怎么说的。”  
“……”程砚沉默了，彻底的沉默了，他知道错了，大错特错。那些他自以为是的聪敏，那些他引以为傲的机敏，他早该知道，在程谕至面前，他什么都不是。  
“回话。”又是一镇纸，打在臀腿交接处，立刻鼓起一条长方形的檩子。  
“您说，您和主子商量过，要把奴才收为义弟，列入族谱，要让奴才有个真正的家。”  
“我和大哥，把你当成家人，从把你带回府里那天，就没打算丢下你。你呢，你今日呢！当日，是你不肯入程氏族谱，是你说你不想当我们的弟弟。程砚，到底是我看错了你，还是你真的不甘心屈尊我和大哥之下，非要用尽心机崭露头角。你想得到什么，王.权，金钱，还是，凌驾于我和大哥之上的至高无上！”  
这一次，镇纸没有落在程砚的身后，而是狠狠砸在了矮几上，程谕至生气了，而且是很气，可即便如此愤怒，他也只是声音大了些，半点起伏也没有。  
程砚调转位置，冲着程谕至不住的磕头。他没有，他从来都没有，这些想法他半点都没有。他不敢有，也不可能有。他是个孤儿，这些年要是没有程谕硕和程谕至，他早就死了。如今，泪如雨下。“先生，奴才没有，真的没有，奴才，奴才只想当王府的奴才，只想伺候王爷和您一辈子，奴才真的不敢有这大逆不道的念头，先生，您相信奴才，奴才不敢，真的不敢。”  
一句话，反反复复，一个词，颠来倒去。  
程谕至相信他，他不敢，也真的不会。可他还是气，气他自以为是，气他阳奉阴违，气他，差点被要走。如果王府里没有他，又会如何。  
额头一下下的磕在地上，没有疼痛，只有悔恨。  
“去刑房领罚吧，多少自己看着办，我乏了，退下吧。”程谕至没再给他开口的机会，起身走进屏风后，留下程砚泪流不止。  
他到底在想什么，大抵自己也不知道吧，他想进宫，想出名，想被宪安帝看到，却绝对不是为了权.利，不是为了金钱，更不是为了……将他们踩在脚下。他只是想，稍微，就稍微，一点点就够，一点点的荣耀。这样，他不至于在他面前永远的抬不起头，他想永远跟在他的身边，帮他研磨也好，帮他誊抄也好，帮他沏茶也好，帮他更衣也好。可他，也想做出一点点的成绩，让他看到，他不再是那个需要他们保护的人，他可以很勇猛，也可以有担当，他可以，真的可以。  
他爱他，很卑微，卑微到骨子里，卑微到自己都看不起。  
他是这世上最优秀的男子，他配不上，更不敢亵.渎。可他仍有一个幻想，幻想着与他山间对弈，执手斜阳，不是主仆，不是兄弟，而是，伴侣。  
可他错了，他永远，都没办法与程谕至并肩。他的自作聪明，已经证明了一切。  
这是他入王府十二年以来，程谕至第一次没有亲手责罚，而是将他丢入刑房。  
原来，这就是最残忍的诛心之痛。  
程砚对着内阁又重重的磕了三个响头，提上裤子起身，出门时，正赶上戏楼方向放礼炮，嘭的一声，姹紫嫣红。他觉得鼻尖有液体流过，以为是没擦干的泪，抹上去才发现，指尖红艳。一滴血珠从额头坠下，落在鼻尖，触目惊心。


End file.
